


Look Up at the Sky Day

by thestanceyg



Series: Darcy Lewis April Challenge [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is royalty, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy was trying to remain anonymous, but when her friend's livelihood is in danger, she does what she must.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Up at the Sky Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14  
> Holiday: Look Up at the Sky Day  
> Prompt: I’m a princess from a small country nobody’s heard of and I’m in college pretending not to be royal and you’re another student who’s always calling me out on my bs

Darcy made her way to the baggage claim, looking at her surroundings.  She knew that the Albuquerque airport was big city compared to where she was going to end up, and that thought made her smile.  This internship was going to be the perfect way to end her college career.  She had weathered a few close calls back on campus, and she was excited to be far away from all of that.  Nobody would be looking for her in a tiny desert town.  

She grabbed her luggage, looking around for Dr. Foster.  While she couldn’t see her, she did hear a voice bellow out, “DARCY LEWIS WHERE ARE YOU?!”  She smiled.  Obviously her boss did not embarrass easily.  “RIGHT HERE BOSSLADY.”  She looked around and then added, “MEET ME AT DOOR 2!”  This airport was small, how tiny must Foster be if she couldn’t see her in this admittedly large-for-the-space crowd?  She made her way to the door, where she saw a tiny woman in a flannel shirt scanning the area with shrewd eyes.

“Dr. Foster?” She asked, certain she was right.

“Oh thank god.  Let’s get out of here Darcy,” Dr. Foster replied, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.  Dr. Foster was surprisingly strong and fast.  Darcy smiled, this internship wasn’t going to be boring in the least.

***

Jane (because she was Jane now), was staring at her instead of the sky.  She had been doing that a lot lately over the past few days.  Darcy had been cautious at first, but it quickly became clear that Science! was all Jane cared about, so Darcy had lightened up a bit.  But now Jane was staring at her like she was a bit of interesting data, and Darcy wasn’t sure what she had done to set Jane on her.  Why was Jane finding her more interesting than the  readings they were getting?

“You know Darcy,” Jane started, “it’s interesting that a non hard science major would apply to work in the middle of nowhere on a topic she knows nothing about.”

“Yeah, well I needed the science credits.”

“But it’s more than that, isn’t it?””

“Why do you think that?”

“Now that you’ve settled in you’re not so reserved.  You don’t seem to be hiding as much from me, but you’re still hiding.  So, Darcy, what are you hiding from?”

Darcy was dumbstruck.  She didn’t want to lie, but she wasn’t ready for the full truth either.  She slowly said, “I didn’t really fit in on campus.  Some people were less than nice.  You seem to be okay with me, so I’m not as worried anymore.”

Jane just hummed, clearly not buying it, but taking in the new data.  Before she dropped it, she said, “That’ll do for now.”

Darcy knew that “for now” wouldn’t buy her much time, but it would hopefully be enough time for her to figure out how to tell the truth, all of it this time.

***

Darcy put up her guard a bit again, but soon the Science! took over, and then hot men were falling from the sky, and a giant robot was trying to kill everything.  It was all very trying and left little time for explaining things.  By the end Darcy was exhausted, but she was also on a mission.  Jane was her people, and she had been wronged by SHIELD, and the least Darcy could do was throw her weight around to try and right this.  And in the end, she would probably have to tell the truth to do it.

Darcy pulled herself up into her full regal stature and walked up to the jackbooted thug that looked like he was in charge.

“I need to speak to the supervising officer.”

“What’s wrong little lady?”

“My first problem is your inability to learn my name, but instead choosing to call me a diminutive term meant to make me feel insignificant compared to you and your superior status in this location.  My second problem is what you stand for in general, but that’s something I’ll bring up with your boss.  So kindly drop that attitude and try again.”

“Feisty little thing, aren’t you?”

“Strike two.  So how about you don’t strike out and you take me to whomever is in charge?”

“I don’t see any need for you to bother the boss.”

“You don’t need to.  You just need to take me to him.”

“I do need a reason to take you to the boss, so scurry along,” and with that he made a little hand motion and turned away from her.

Darcy sighed, “Strike three, asshole,” she muttered as she played around in her purse, and then tased the idiot, which caused several men to turn and rush her.  She held up her hands and said, “Can I see the boss now?”

“I’m right here, Miss Lewis.  What’s so important that you had to incapacitate one of my men?”

“Actually, I prefer Her Royal Highness Darcinia of Palau.”

“I KNEW IT!” Jane screamed.

Darcy smiled.  “Now then, let’s talk about Dr. Foster’s research and not cause an international incident, shall we?”

Agent Coulson turned to deal with his lackeys and suddenly Darcy was on the floor.

“What the hell?!” Darcy yelled, turning to see Jane on top of her.

“I knew it!  I _knew_ you weren’t just another college student.  I _knew_ there was something special about you!”

Darcy laughed.  “Yeah Jane.  What’s special is I’ve been able to pick up your crazy mumbo-jumbo.”

Jane hit her in the arm, and then helped Darcy up.  “Don’t even think about throwing me in your royal prison for that.”

“Ehhh, I was never very ‘off with your head’ anyway. Besides, I like you, so, I am going to use my diplomatic powers to get your research back.”

“Can I keep you?”

“Only if you never call me by my title.”

Jane smiled.  “Deal.  Now sic em!  I need to get back to looking at my sky.”

“Right away bosslady!”


End file.
